Legend
by Rosalya L. D'Inverno
Summary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cada año recibe a una nueva tanda de estudiantes ilusionados y listos para aprender magia. Pero este año será la llegada de una generación muy especial y, quizás, el origen de nuevas leyendas. Los personajes de Corazón de Melón (y algunos más) en Hogwarts. -SE NECESITAN OC'S-
1. Resumen

**Fandom:** Amour Sucré, Eldarya, Anticlove.

 **Parejas:** Quizás más tarde se sepa...

 **Rating:** PG.

 **Categorías:** Aventura, Amistad, Fantasía.

 **Sinopsis:** Después de la derrota de Voldemort, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cada año recibe a una nueva tanda de estudiantes ilusionados y listos para aprender magia. Pero este año será la llegada de una generación muy especial y, quizás, el origen de nuevas leyendas. Los personajes de Corazón de Melón (y algunos más) en Hogwarts.

 **Notas/Spoilers:** Historia ambientada en el universo de Harry Potter.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de ChinoMiKo y Beemov. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

* * *

 **Sinopsis completa:**

La derrota de Tom Ryddle, Lord Voldemort, trajo consigo paz y tranquilidad para el mundo mágico. Con Hogwarts restaurado y los protagonistas de la guerra felizmente casados, todo parecía ir viento en popa y ningún otro indicio de mago oscuro se presentó otra vez durante años.

Ahora Hogwarts ha abierto nuevamente sus puertas para todo aquel alumno que esté interesado en aprender magia y hechicería... Claro, siempre y cuando la sangre mágica corra por sus venas. Ya sean de sangre pura, mestizos o hijos de muggles (seres no-mágicos), todos tienen cabida en esta escuela.

Un nuevo curso ha comenzado y esta vez cuenta con Dominique Weasley, hija de William y Fleur Weasley, para hacer muchas travesuras y rendir tributo a sus familiares pelirrojos. Con Dominique vienen muchos más estudiantes ilusionados preguntándose lo que les depara este nuevo curso escolar... Pero con lo que ninguno cuenta, es que una misteriosa fuerza oscura se está liberando. Y el alma de Voldemort, que todo el mundo creía ya desaparecida, podría volver...

Es la hora de que nazcan nuevas leyendas. Es hora de que puros, mestizos e hijos de muggles unan sus fuerzas nuevamente para salvar el colegio, que se ha convertido en un hogar, y a todo el mundo mágico... Y todo eso, antes de que sus vidas terminen antes siquiera de haber comenzado.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sí, sí, lo sé. Tengo otra historia, llamado Love Stories, que todavía no he actualizado, pero mi imaginación para esa historia está por los suelos y bueno... Pues con esta historia, digamos que tengo mucha más "imaginación". :D Actualizaré ambas historias, descuiden, no pienso dejar Love Stories tirada, esta historia será sólo para "entrenar mi imaginación" y, de ese modo, poder ofrecerles una buena historia.

Bueno, pues como mencioné en la sinopsis, al igual que en Love Stories, podrán ofrecerme sus OC's para desarrollar mi historia. Últimamente he recuperado mi obsesión por el mundo de Harry Potter, y no pude evitar querer hacer una historia de los personajes que tanto me gustan (en este caso, los de Corazón de Melón) en el universo mágico. Así que aquí la tienen. Es un fic de CDM en el universo Pottérico.

Aquí les dejo la ficha para personaje:

 **Nombre completo:**

 **Apariencia:** _(recuerden que son niñas de once años, por favor, nada depravado (?))_

 **Personalidad:**

 **Historia:**

 **Tipo de sangre:** _(pura, mestiza o hijos de muggles)_

 **Varita:** _(madera, medidas y núcleo)_

 **Patronus:** _(puede ser cualquier animal, también mítico)_

 **Boggart:** _(lo que más te dé miedo, no importa si es algo extraño o alguna criatura mitológica)_

 **Mascota:** _(no se permiten animales míticos como dragones o hydras o cualquier otra cosa. Sólo animales comunes como gatos, ratas, lechuzas, sapos, etc.)_

 **Chico con el que quieren estar:** _(están disponibles Nathaniel, Kentin, Armin, Dake, Dajan, Jade, Thales, Nevra, Ezarel, Valkyon, Leiftan, James, Jared, Charlie, Oscar, y Abdel. Sí, los chicos de Eldarya y de Anticlove también estarán presentes en este fic.)_

Las casas les serán asignadas por mí de acuerdo a su personalidad. ;) Espero que se interesen y le den una oportunidad a mi proyecto, el próximo capítulo será subido en cuanto tenga las OC's que considere suficientes. Si por infortunio algún chico queda sin pareja (como sé que se quedará Dajan porque es negro) lo emparejaré con otra OC mía.

Y bueno, eso sería todo de momento.

¡Saludos!


	2. Primeros pasos

**Fandom:** Amour Sucré, Eldarya, Anticlove.

 **Parejas:** Quizás más tarde se sepa...

 **Rating:** PG.

 **Categorías:** Aventura, Amistad, Fantasía.

 **Sinopsis:** Después de la derrota de Voldemort, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cada año recibe a una nueva tanda de estudiantes ilusionados y listos para aprender magia. Pero este año será la llegada de una generación muy especial y, quizás, el origen de nuevas leyendas. Los personajes de Corazón de Melón (y algunos más) en Hogwarts.

 **Notas/Spoilers:** Historia ambientada en el universo de Harry Potter.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de ChinoMiKo y Beemov. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

* * *

 **I**

 **Primeros pasos**

King's Cross resonaba por el sonido de charlas y pisadas por todas partes. Niños que iban y venían con carritos cargados de libros. Las lechuzas observaban atentas con sus ojos enormes y amarillos, los gatos se estiraban y los sapos saltaban de un lado a otro, tratando de escapar. En medio de todo el ajetreo matutino, los niños de los carritos empujaban a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino en un intento desesperado por llegar a su destino. El cielo de color plomizo delataba la proximidad de la lluvia.

Los trenes expulsaban grandes cantidades de humo gris al aire. Cada andén está marcado por un número. Andén uno, andén dos, andén tres, andén cuatro...

Una niña se abría camino hasta los andenes nueve y diez. El pelo negro se agitaba detrás de ella, recogido en una coleta, y sus ojos azules iban de un lado a otro con expectación, como si intentara capturar todo lo que estaba viendo. Un gato negro dormitaba encima de una pila de libros. A su lado caminaba un hombre. Se parecían, salvo porque el hombre tenía los ojos de un verde pálido que, a diferencia de la niña, no miraban hacia ningún lado en particular. Cuando alcanzaron su destino se detuvieron.

—¿Estás lista, Beth? —preguntó el hombre. La niña asintió con energía.

—Sí, papá.

El hombre le lanzó una sonrisa torcida. El enorme muro que se hallaba entre los andenes nueve y diez parecía a simple vista impenetrable. Beth se encogió un poco ante la visión, pero el hombre puso una mano en su hombro, dándole ánimos. Beth tomó aire y, por fin, empezó a correr en dirección a la barrera. Cualquier persona que pasara por allí en ese instante y los viera habría pensado que estaban locos. Un hombre y una niña corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a un muro enorme para chocar. ¡Vaya tontería! ¡Pobre gatito el que continuaba dormido encima de los libros, sin prestar atención a la carrera de su dueña! Sin embargo, justo cuando Beth y el hombre llegaron al muro y la niña cerró los ojos, convencida por un segundo del inminente choque, el carrito desapareció contra los ladrillos rojos, e inmediatamente después la niña con su padre.

Beth abrió los ojos cuando sintió nuevamente el vapor chocando contra su rostro y una sonrisa de felicidad iluminó sus facciones cuando la visión de un largo tren color escarlata apareció ante ella. Miles de niños con los carritos cargados de libros y animales sobre ellos caminaban por ahí. Algunos pasaban de largo, otros se saludaban entre ellos y otros permanecían rezagados en una esquina, hablando con sus padres. También había otros niños que ya habían entrado al tren y charlaban amenamente, esperando ansiosos la partida del tren.

Beth miró a su padre, repentinamente consciente de que era hora de despedirse. Había estado tan emocionada los últimos días, pensando en las maravillas que le estaban esperando, que ni siquiera pensó en la inminente separación de su padre. Era algo que muchos niños de su edad deseaban. La oportunidad de alejarse de sus padres, independencia, libertad, ¡fiesta! Sin embargo, para Beth era distinto. Desde que sus padres se divorciaron por el mutuo acuerdo de que eran más felices separados y su padre ganó su custodia, habían estado siempre juntos. Se mudaron a Inglaterra específicamente porque querían estar lo más alejados posibles de su madre, no porque no la soportaran, sino porque la mujer lo había pedido por cuenta propia. De manera que Beth se vio forzada a irse a Francia, a abandonar a su hermano, Dean, y básicamente todo lo que conocía. Iniciar una nueva vida en Londres no había sido fácil. Como su padre había conseguido un trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia inglés y no podía estar en casa todo el tiempo educándola, tuvo que ir a un colegio muggle. Fue una experiencia nueva para ella, sobre todo porque pronto se ganó la reputación de "chica rara" del salón porque nadie se acercaba a ella al principio. Luego empezó a integrarse más y las cosas mejoraron. Llegó a temer que le pasara lo mismo en Hogwarts, pero su padre se aseguró de convencerla de que haría amigos nada más pisara el tren.

—Bueno... Supongo que nos vemos en Navidad. Si vas a irte a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad, claro —dijo su padre, tenso. Beth soltó una débil risa. Su padre nunca fue demasiado bueno para las palabras.

—Claro. Te echaré de menos —contestó. Su padre asintió.

—Entonces nos vemos en Navidad —murmuró.

—Te escribiré todas las semanas —afirmó Beth. Su padre sonrió, revolviéndole el pelo.

—Lo sé.

Aquello fue todo. No hubo adiós, porque Beth sabía que adiós sólo debía usarse cuando ya nunca más iba a ver a esa persona. Luego de darse un abrazo que duró varios minutos, Beth subió de un salto al tren y miró y empezó a caminar, cargando con su equipaje, en busca de un vagón. Su gato se removió, estirando las patitas todo lo que pudo para después volver a encogerse.

Un amplio pasillo se extendía de un lado a otro a lo largo del tren. Había varios muchachos reunidos, asomando la cabeza o paseando. Algunos ya llevaban puestos las túnicas negras del uniforme. Había una niña de pelo rubio platinado hablando con un chico de curioso pelo color azul eléctrico, con las puntas peinadas hacia arriba. La niña se pasó un mechón rubio por detrás del oído. Por alguna razón, los niños que estaban sentados tras la ventana en la que se apoyaba el chico de pelo azul no dejaban de mirarla. Era espeluznante.

Beth asomó la cabeza al primer compartimiento, y vio a un grupo de unos siete niños que ella no conocía reunidos allí discutiendo sobre algo que parecía importante.

El segundo compartimiento también estaba lleno, igual que el tercero. Ya los brazos de Beth empezaban a cansarse del equipaje. Se asomó al cuarto compartimiento: sólo había dos personas. Un par de niños de pelo negro que hablaban entre ellos. Uno de los niños agitaba los brazos en el aire con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera buscando pelea con el otro, mientras que el otro niño estaba recostado de lado en el asiento, sin mirarle. Beth abrió un poco la puerta, con cuidado de no llamar la atención de los niños, asomando un poco su cara.

—Y entonces —prosiguió el niño que parloteaba— había un montón de ropa en esa tienda, ¡y al final sólo me permitieron comprar esas mismas túnicas negras! ¡Llevar uniforme es horrible! —se estremeció—. ¿Crees que digan algo si empiezo a usar el uniforme, pero con algunos detalles añadidos por mí? No creo que se enfaden. Ya he leído el reglamento y no dicen nada acerca de añadirle accesorios al uniforme para darle más estilo y... Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Ajá —contestó el niño con sequedad.

—¡Armin! —gritó el otro niño, agitando los brazos con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Hazme caso, joder!

El niño volteó rápidamente. Era idéntico al otro niño. El mismo pelo negro, los mismos ojos azules. Sostenía algo en su mano, aunque Beth no podía verlo bien. Un "Game Over" resonó por todo el compartimiento. El gemelo que no estaba escuchando frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Me hiciste perder! Espero que estés contento, Alexy.

—¡Tú no me hacías caso!

Beth decidió intervenir antes de que la discusión pasara a mayores. Abrió la puerta, captando la atención de los dos gemelos. El niño que no escuchaba, Armin, volteó totalmente el cuerpo, dejando entrever una consola de videojuegos entre sus manos, mientras que el otro, Alexy, la observó con curiosidad.

—Disculpen —dijo Beth, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes—, ¿puedo estar aquí? Los demás vagones están llenos y no me gustaría estar sola en medio de tanta gente...

Alexy sonrió alegremente.

—¡Que va! ¡Por supuesto que puedes estar aquí! —se apartó un poco, dejándole un espacio a su lado—. De todos modos, estar solo con Armin es muy aburrido.

Armin, que había reanudado su juego y hasta el momento había permanecido con la mirada fija en la pantalla sin mirar a Beth, ignoró su comentario. Beth sonrió un poco mientras acomodaba su equipaje. No es que la visión de Armin jugando con su videojuego le divirtiera, sino como el muchacho se desconectaba del mundo cuando jugaba. Casi como ella misma dibujando.

—Me llamo Elizabeth Bennett —se presentó, sentándose junto a Alexy—. Pero pueden decirme Beth.

—Un gusto, Beth —contestó Alexy, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Yo soy Alexy Adamatti. Y este idiota —añadió, señalando a Armin con la cabeza— es mi hermano gemelo, Armin.

Beth rió.

—Sí, ya me había dado cuenta.

Alexy rió también.

—Qué simpática eres.

Beth y Alexy continuaron hablando un rato más. Alexy era de ese tipo de niños que se entusiasmaban por cualquier cosa, al que le gustaba mucho hablar y que no se parecía a su hermano prácticamente en nada. Armin, en cambio, sólo se limitaba a hablar cuando era necesario, pero la mayoría de veces permanecía enfrascado en su consola. Así Beth pudo enterarse de algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, descubrió que Armin y Alexy eran hijos de muggles, es decir, gente no mágica, que su madre era dueña de una tienda de perfumes y su padre trabajaba en un banco. Además, ni Alexy ni Armin sabían absolutamente nada de la magia hasta que recibieron su carta. Al parecer, Alexy no era muy creyente de su existencia. La consideraba solo como un elemento menor en los videojuegos de Armin. Sin embargo, Armin sí que creía en la magia... De los videojuegos.

—¿Y en qué casa creen que quedarán? —preguntó Beth de repente. Alexy la miró, confundido.

—¿Casa? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Cómo? ¿No saben el sistema de casas? —se sorprendió Beth, aunque tampoco podía regañarlos. Ella tampoco sabía nada hasta que sus padres se divorciaron y entonces su padre le reveló su verdadera naturaleza mágica.

—No, en realidad no.

Armin ganó su juego y alzó la vista, finalmente, con curiosidad. Era evidente que él tampoco sabía nada acerca del sistema de las casas. Cuando Beth notó que las miradas de los dos gemelos estaban fijas en ella, procedió a explicar, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—B-bueno... Pues Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas. Cada una representa ciertas características o virtudes que debes tener para pertenecer a ella. Cada año los alumnos de primer año son "seleccionados", por medio de una prueba especial, para determinar según su personalidad en cual casa encajan realmente. Cuando seas seleccionados, pasarás el resto de tu vida escolar en esa casa. Tendrás tus propios dormitorios, tu propia sala común donde puedes descansar... Y compañeros de casa que como tú fueron seleccionados en ella. Cada casa debe su nombre a uno de los fundadores del colegio, y todos los años hay una especie de competición de las casas por una copa. Si haces cosas muy buenas a lo largo del curso, te darán cierta cantidad de puntos, y si haces algo malo te quitarán otra cantidad. Al final del año todos los puntos acumulados por los estudiantes seleccionados en cada casa se suman y la casa que tenga el mayor número de puntos gana la copa. Al menos eso es lo que me ha contado mi padre —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros. Alexy la miraba con los ojos brillantes, mientras que Armin jugueteaba con su consola con aire distraído, aunque Beth notó, por su expresión, que realmente le estaba prestando atención.

—¡Eso es fabuloso! —exclamó Alexy—. Entonces vale la pena llevar ese uniforme tan feo... No, ¿a quién engaño? _Nada_ hace que valga la pena un uniforme tan horrible —Alexy exhaló un suspiro lastimero, ganándose una mirada divertida de parte de Beth.

—Si querías un uniforme con estilo, debiste irte a Durmstrang.

—¿Durmstrang? —dijo Alexy con curiosidad.

—Es otro colegio mágico solo para chicos, está en Bulgaria —se apresuró a explicar Beth—. Y dicen que sus uniformes son bastante bonitos.

—En ese caso me hubiera gustado ir ahí —suspiró Alexy—, pero dudo que me vaya a divertir tanto en Durmstrang como parece que lo haré en Hogwarts —añadió con más energía—. ¡Ese sistema de casas se oye muy interesante! Dime, Beth, tú has dicho que seremos seleccionados por una prueba en una de las cuatro casas de acuerdo a nuestras características, ¿verdad?

—Sí —confirmó Beth, sorprendida por su buena memoria—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cuáles son esas cuatro casas?

—A mí también me gustaría saber eso —intervino Armin, que volvía a jugar su videojuego.

—Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin —explicó Beth, contando las casas con los dedos—. Dicen que Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes y nobles de corazón, Hufflepuff la de los leales y trabajadores, Ravenclaw la de los inteligentes y curiosos y Slytherin... Bueno, realmente no quiero sonar prejuiciosa, pero... —suspiró—. Dicen que Slytherin es la peor de todas. Allí van todos aquellos magos oscuros que velan por sus propios intereses y no los de los demás. Dicen que Voldemort, el mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos, fue Slytherin —Beth se estremeció—, y que hizo cosas terribles en esa casa. Y después de ella.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a sus palabras. Una niña rubia pasó parloteando junto al compartimiento, seguida muy de cerca por una morena y otra asiática, que cuando podían repetían lo que decía la rubia. Un niño rubio pasó detrás de ellas con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vaya... —dijo Alexy por fin, al cabo de un rato—. No me gustaría quedar en Slytherin... Por otro lado, realmente no estoy muy seguro de la casa más indicada para mí.

—Yo creo que quedaré en Ravenclaw —afirmó Beth—. Mi padre fue allí, y estoy segura de que, si mi hermano mellizo viniera también a Hogwarts, quedaría allí también.

—Ah, ¿tienes un hermano mellizo, Beth? —preguntó Alexy con curiosidad. Beth asintió.

—Se llama Dean. Vive en Francia con mi madre.

Alexy no dijo nada. Si bien no podía considerarse la persona más brillante del mundo, había captado la indirecta en las palabras de Beth, y era evidente, por lo apegada que sonaba la chica cuando hablaba de su padre, que madre no tenía.

—¡Cool! Me encantaría conocerlo un día —afirmó. Beth le sonrió agradecida.

—Probablemente lo hagas.

El resto del trayecto fue un poco más de lo mismo, hablando sin parar y viendo ir y venir a los demás niños por la puerta de su compartimiento, hasta que el tren finalmente se detuvo y los estudiantes, ataviados con sus túnicas negras, empezaron a bajar en tropel. Fuera del tren Beth fue sorprendida por el cielo oscuro salpicado de estrellas. La locomotora expulsó vapor durante varios minutos más, hasta que finalmente exhaló el último suspiro y permaneció tranquila. A lo lejos, las luces del castillo estaban encendidas, dando la impresión de ser un millón de farolillos dorados y anaranjados. Beth al principio permaneció con la vista fija allí, embobada, hasta que Alexy le dio un codazo y, cuando la niña se giró a quejarse, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta. Estaban en Hogsmeade. El famoso pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade era un pueblo que fue fundado por un Hufflepuff (a juzgar por lo que le contaba su padre, que había leído Historia de Hogwarts dos veces) hacía bastante tiempo ya; allí vivían magos, brujas y otras criaturas que se habían instalado allí desde la segunda derrota de Voldemort. Las pintorescas tiendas estaban evidentemente decoradas para llamar la atención del público por medio de letreros enormes, colores llamativos y objetos curiosos colocados tras el vidrio de sus ventanas. Un agradable calorcillo llegaba desde un negocio en cuyo letrero rezaba: "Las Tres Escobas". Más allá, una tienda bastante colorida y con un fragante olor a dulce llamada "Honeydukes" captó la atención de varios niños, que miraban los dulces colocados en la vidriera con los ojos abiertos. Eran tantos dulces como Beth nunca se hubiera imaginado, y la niña estaba segura de que nunca volvería a ver, más variados y más jugosos que los de la señora del carrito del tren, en quien había invertido varios sickles de plata comprando chucherías.

—Este es el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade —dijo el niño de pelo rubio que había visto en el tren hacía horas a una niña de pelo castaño, estirando sus brazos para abarcar todo lo posible las casas y negocios que había alrededor—. Fue fundado por Hengist de Woodcroft, un Hufflepuff, al mismo tiempo que Hogwarts, hace más de mil años. Él era perseguido por muggles. Allí se encuentra la Casa de los Gritos, la más embrujada de Gran Bretaña.

—Me da mucho miedo la Casa de los Gritos, Nathaniel —confesó la niña de pelo castaño, encogiéndose en su sitio—. Dicen que es espeluznante.

—Yo no lo creo, Melody —afirmó Nathaniel con energía—. Dicen que la persona que la utilizaba era nada menos que Remus Lupin, licántropo y héroe de guerra, y que la razón por la que sonaban esos gritos era porque Remus Lupin estaba pasando por la transformación en luna llena. Al menos eso dicen las viejas leyendas...

—Sí, sí, muy interesante tu clase de historia, _erudito_ —dijo un niño de pelo negro que estaba parado detrás de él, escuchando sus palabras con expresión de simple y llano aburrimiento—. La próxima vez que quiera saber algo más sobre Hogsmeade, prefiero esperar a la clase de Historia de la Magia.

Nathaniel fulminó con la mirada al niño.

—Disculpa, pero le estaba contando esta historia a Melody, no a ti —gruñó. El niño de pelo negro alzó las manos con una expresión de arrepentimiento tan exagerada que arrancó varias carcajadas y un nuevo ceño fruncido de Nathaniel.

—Uy, perdone, señor erudito, gran futuro Ravenclaw, padre de todas las cien...

—Castiel, basta —intervino un niño de pelo blanco. Nathaniel parpadeó. ¡Sí, era blanco! El niño miraba a Castiel con calma, pero tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía bastante serio. La expresión pareció funcionar: el niñato se calló enseguida, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada claramente burlona. Nathaniel dio un paso en su dirección, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a ese idiota, pero una voz gruesa lo sacó de su ira.

—¡Los de primer año, aquí! ¡Los de primer año, síganme, por aquí!

Un hombre enorme, tan grande que bien podía equivaler a dos hombres parados uno encima del otro, los esperaba a un lado de la vía de tren. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro y una barba enmarañada en la que podían caber una o dos ardillas y él nunca se daría cuenta. El hombre, enfundado en un extraño traje peludo de color marrón, llevaba una lámpara en la mano derecha, y la alzaba muy alto, para captar la atención de todos.

—¡Hola, Dom! —saludó a una niña pelirroja que se había posicionado a su lado con toda confianza.

—¡Hola, Hagrid! —saludó ella con energía. Luego se giró a mirar a una niña de pelo platinado—. Es Hagrid, el amigo del que te hablé —comentó.

—Sin duda alguna luce simpático —replicó la otra niña, esbozando una sonrisa tímida mientras se acomodaba las gafas para mirar mejor a Hagrid.

Los niños de primer año hicieron una fila detrás de Hagrid, siguiéndole hasta el borde del lago. Las aguas oscuras se movían con calma, sin aparentar ningún peligro, aunque Nathaniel, que había leído Historia de Hogwarts, sabía que en las profundidades se escondía un calamar gigante. Por suerte, era inofensivo. Aún así no protestó cuando Melody se aferró a su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, es decir, casi clavando las uñas en su carne, y subieron a uno de los botes. Ámber, su hermana, subió también, acompañada de sus nuevas amigas, Charlotte y Li, que había hecho en el tren de camino a Hogwarts. Ámber y Nathaniel, a pesar de ser mellizos, no se parecían mucho. Aunque físicamente ambos tenían el cabello rubio, Ámber había heredado los ojos azules, la figura esbelta y la manera de caminar, recta y delicada, de su madre. Además, su pelo era de un reluciente color dorado. Nathaniel, en cambio, había sacado los ojos dorados de su abuela materna, y el tono de su cabello, de un rubio más oscuro, era resultado de la mezcla entre los colores de cabello de sus padres. Aún así, podía decirse que él también era bastante flacucho.

Decir que los mellizos eran parecidos en personalidad sería mentir. Nathaniel sabía que era diferente a Ámber y a la mayoría de miembros de su familia, que habían crecido marcados por los prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles y todo ser que no fuera un mago o bruja. Ámber había crecido siguiendo fielmente los ideales establecidos por sus padres; Nathaniel no. Quizás se debiera a que Nathaniel siempre fue muy apasionado de la lectura, pero el chico tenía unos pensamientos muy marcados respecto a los muggles y dudaba que fueran tan mala gente como sus padres y sus abuelos los pintaban. De los libros, Nathaniel había sacado la mayor parte de su carácter, y sin duda se los debía mucho. A la larga había acabado por refugiarse en ellos como un desesperado para no tener que pensar en las críticas constantes de su padre, que nunca estaba satisfecho con nada y parecía disfrutar de verlo esforzándose y aplicándose demasiado para luego no recibir ningún fruto. Ámber, en cambio, era la hija consentida de papá y mamá. Era la pequeña favorita y la única de los hermanos en seguir los ideales de sus padres, de manera que solían ser más consentidores con ella que con él, aunque Nathaniel buscaba una excusa para esto diciéndose a sí mismo que era porque era niña. Nada más.

El trayecto por el lago resultó bastante tranquilo. A pesar de que el imbécil de Castiel, el niño de pelo negro que lo había molestado en Hogsmeade, no paraba de lanzarle miradas indiscretas, Nathaniel supo ignorarlas muy bien, mientras que Ámber se limitaba a parlotear con sus amigas como si no hubiera un mañana y Melody de vez en cuando intentara entablar una conversación con él, sin éxito. Nathaniel estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos y se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos de vez en cuando.

Bajaron de los botes y reanudaron su camino a pie, siempre en fila, siguiendo a Hagrid. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo, Hagrid se detuvo. Las puertas estaban abiertas, dejando ver un cálido y acogedor resplandor dorado que se llevó varias miradas curiosas y deseosas. Hagrid se dio media vuelta y empezó a hablar.

—Aquí me despido. El profesor Longbottom vendrá en unos momentos para guiarlos a la Ceremonia de Selección en el Gran Comedor —ante las palabras "Ceremonia de Selección" varios niños se estremecieron—. No se preocupen, el profesor Longbottom es un hombre increíble y no dudo que disfrutarán mucho con sus clases —aseguró Hagrid guiñándoles un ojo. Nathaniel se llevó una mano a la frente. Evidentemente Hagrid no había notado que los niños se preocupaban por la selección, no por el profesor—. Tendremos la oportunidad de volver a vernos en su tercer año... Si deciden elegir la optativa de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, claro —añadió, inflando el pecho. Unos pasos que sonaban detrás captaron su atención, haciéndole girarse nuevamente para mirar—. ¡Ah, Neville!

Los niños miraron detrás de él. Un hombre regordete, de pelo oscuro y expresión apacible se acercaba a ellos. Llevaba puesta una bonita túnica color escarlata y el pelo alborotado, como si acabara de salir ileso de una pelea.

—Disculpa por haberlos hecho esperar, Hagrid —dijo cuando estuvo a su altura—, pero unas mandrágoras me estaban dando problemas.

—No, no, no hay problema, Neville —afirmó Hagrid con energía—. Sólo me despedía de los chicos.

—Espero que no les hayas intentado sobornar para que se apunten a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en tercer año otra vez, ¿eh? —dijo el profesor Longbottom, inclinando la cabeza con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa divertida. Hagrid enrojeció.

—Oh, no, no, descuida, ya no pienso hacerlo otra vez —afirmó. El profesor Longbottom hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, sin perder su sonrisa, y volteó a mirar a los estudiantes.

—Parece que este año tendremos un montón de alumnos nuevos —comentó alegremente—. Gracias por guiarlos, Hagrid. No sé lo que haría Hogwarts sin ti todos los años para guiar a los principiantes.

—No hay de qué, profesor —aseguró Hagrid. A pesar del tono respetuoso con el que se dirigía a él, Nathaniel pudo notar también cierto entusiasmo y alegría, como si estuviera muy contento por el profesor Longbottom. Este le sonrió. Hagrid se despidió nuevamente de los chicos, alzando una mano grande como la tapa de un cubo de basura y agitándola en el aire mientras se alejaba hacia los límites del bosque, siendo apenas iluminado por la débil luz de su lámpara.

—Bueno, chicos —anunció el profesor, captando la atención de todos—, es hora de la Ceremonia de Selección. Deberán seguirme hasta el vestíbulo, donde los dejaré un rato mientras termino de preparar todo.

Los estudiantes asintieron. Esta vez fue el profesor Longbottom quien lideró la marcha rumbo al vestíbulo, seguido muy de cerca por los atentos y emocionados estudiantes. Por dentro, una niña de pelo castaño y brillantes ojos verdes no dejaba de removerse, incómoda. El nombre de esa niña era Lynn Sucrette, y desde el viaje en tren no había dejado de pensar en la Ceremonia de Selección. Entre los niños, especialmente entre los hijos de muggles como ella, se habían hecho varias conjeturas acerca de la prueba que tendrían que pasar, y Rosalya, una niña que Lynn había conocido en el expreso, no había querido decirle en que consistía. Daba la impresión de que se divertía mucho con la situación. Leigh, que era mayor que Rosalya, ya estaba en su tercer año, pero él tampoco quería contar gran cosa al respecto y se había pasado casi todo el viaje en silencio mirando por la ventana. Su hermano Lysandro, que también iría con ellas en primer año, era incluso más callado que él, y Lynn dudaba que pudieran llevarse bien a pesar de que Rosalya insistía en que era un muchacho increíble. Castiel era amigo de Lysandro y había viajado con ellos en el vagón, pero como era igual de silencioso que los dos hermanos, tampoco dijo gran cosa. En realidad, las únicas que hablaron realmente en el trayecto fueron Rosalya y ella.

El profesor Longbottom se detuvo abruptamente cuando llegaron a una parte del largo pasillo con un gruñido de molestia.

—¡Peeves! —exclamó—. ¡Sé que estás ahí, sal ahora!

Un par de carcajadas y un grito agudo se oyeron por toda la estancia. Lynn ahogó un grito al momento de que un hombre pequeño, con ojos de un negro brillante y una cara ancha y malvada, apareció flotando por encima de ellos, haciendo una sonora trompetilla al profesor Longbottom y yéndose mientras soltaba sonoras carcajadas.

El profesor Longbottom negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—El _poltergeist_ del castillo —le explicó a los confundidos estudiantes—. Le encanta hacer bromas. Creo que estaba planeando lanzarles algunos globos llenos de pus como bienvenida... —Ámber, la melliza de Nathaniel, arrugó la nariz con asco, y fue pronto imitada por sus dos amigas—. No se preocupen, el truco está en saber detectarlo o de plano ignorar sus bromas. Con el tiempo te acostumbras —No reanudó la marcha, pero sí miró a los estudiantes con la expresión risueña y añadió—. Aquí deben esperar un momento. Iré a informarle a la directa McGonagall de su llegada —suspiró—. No tardaré.

En cuanto el profesor Longbottom desapareció por un lado de la sala, Lynn volteó a ver a Rosalya, que daba pequeños golpecitos con la punta del pie en el suelo, claramente exasperada.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardará el profesor Longbottom en volver. ¡Ya quiero ser seleccionada! —murmuró.

—Todos —replicó Lynn, fijándose en el nerviosismo general de los estudiantes. Lysandro era el único que parecía tranquilo. El niño de pelo negro que había molestado al rubio en las barcas, Castiel, golpeaba el suelo con la punta del pie, aburrido. Una niña de pelo rosa que estaba parada delante de ellas se removió con emoción. Un chico moreno con gafas no dejaba de parlotear en voz baja, recibiendo miradas de desagrado por parte de una niña pelirroja.

El profesor Longbottom tardó quince minutos en regresar. Para entonces la mayoría de los niños estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Síganme —dijo. La marcha se reanudó hacia el Gran Comedor.

El vestíbulo no quedaba muy lejos. Tuvieron que continuar su camino a través de un largo pasillo iluminado tenuemente por la luz de las lámparas. Peeves todavía flotaba por ahí, y de vez en cuando se acercaba a los alumnos y les hacía señas groseras con el dedo, ganándose varias miradas exasperadas que le arrancaban fuertes y estrepitosas risas. Los niños habían olvidado por completo el consejo del profesor Longbottom de ignorar al poltergeist, que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para acercarse a molestarlos, situación que duró hasta que llegaron ante unas grandes puertas que el profesor Longbottom abrió con la misma expresión alegre que llevaba teniendo desde que lo vieron por primera vez.

El Gran Comedor por dentro era una habitación enorme, tan grande que Lynn estaba segura de que cabrían tres casas dentro, o más. El techo se elevaba a varios metros por encima de su cabeza, pero lo que más sorprendió a la niña fue ver el tono azul oscuro de este y las estrellas plateadas que titilaban con timidez.

—¡Mira eso, Beth! —dijo un pelo de pelo negro en voz baja a su amiga, tomándola del brazo, ganándose un quejido por parte de esta—. ¡Es el cielo!

—Realmente no es el cielo —intervino el niño moreno que había estado recitando quien-sabe-que mientras esperaban al profesor Longbottom, con tono pomposo—. El techo del Gran Comedor está encantado para que represente la imagen del cielo estrellado. Aunque la imagen puede variar dependiendo del estado del tiempo. Por ejemplo, si el cielo fuera está nublado y lluvioso, aquí dentro así se verá también.

—Oh, genial, otro cerebrito —comentó Castiel, ganándose una mirada amenazante de Nathaniel.

Cuatro largas mesas se extendían de un lado a otro, cada una atestada de alumnos que observaban a los nuevos estudiantes con entusiasmo. La mesa más apartada a la izquierda está cubierta por un fino mantel de color verde oscuro con hilo plateado. A su lado, la segunda mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel de color amarillo con hilo negro en los bordes. La mesa que estaba al lado, por su parte, estaba cubierta por un mantel rojo con dorado, y la más alejada a la derecha, por uno azul, más claro que el cielo, con bronce.

—Cada mesa es para una casa —susurró Rosalya en su oído—. Dice Leigh que apenas hace dos años empezaron a poner manteles con los colores de las casas en cada mesa para que los de primer año no se confundieran. Al parecer hubo bastantes incidentes así en los últimos diez años y por eso la directora decidió arreglar el problema. Fue una recomendación del profesor de Vuelo.

Lynn asintió. Sentía una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago. Caminaba con la impresión de que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro al sentir la mirada de todos en su espalda. Había un taburete colocado enfrente de la mesa de profesores, desde donde la directora McGonagall, vieja, canosa y tranquila, se hallaba sentada justo en el centro, ataviada con una túnica de color verde esmeralda. A su lado había un asiento vacío que debía pertenecer al profesor Longbottom y, al lado, Hagrid les saludaba con su mano enorme como una cría de delfín. La niña pelirroja que lo había saludado en Hogsmeade le devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo. Colocado encima del viejo taburete se hallaba un sombrero. Lynn tragó saliva. El sombrero, de un color marrón bastante desgastado, tenía una pequeña abertura cerca del ala, con la punta inclinada como un viejo cansado y los bordes deshilachados. No daba la impresión de ser realmente un sombrero especial, ni siquiera mágico. Parecía más bien un viejo sombrero muggle común de esos que solían ponerse en las fiestas de disfraces.

El profesor Longbottom caminó hasta la tarima donde estaba el sombrero y ordenó al grupo que formaran una alineación de ocho alumnos la fila. Los alumnos empezaron a forcejear para conseguir estar en primera fila mientras el profesor subía y así poder tener una mejor vista de la selección, pero al final solo ocho, entre los cuales se contaban Rosalya, que había empujado más que nadie, y la propia Lynn, que había sido tirada por Rosalya, quedaron adelante. Rosalya dio un pequeño saltito de emoción, lanzando una mirada de reojo a la mesa de color azul con bronce como si esperara ver a alguien.

—¡Espero quedar en Ravenclaw! —susurró—. Leigh está allí, y estoy segura de que Lysandro también quedará —La miró—. Y espero que tú también quedes en Ravenclaw, porque sería fabuloso estar en la misma casa las dos.

—Tú seguramente quedarás en la misma casa que Leigh —replicó Lynn con una sonrisita—. Yo, por mi parte, no estoy tan segura. Ravenclaw es la casa de los inteligentes y yo... Bueno, no soy precisamente la chica más lista del mundo.

—Deberías dejar de menospreciarte a ti misma... —empezó a decir Rosalya, pero se calló al ver que el profesor Longbottom terminaba de arreglar todo. Lynn casi se lleva un infarto; justo en el momento en que el profesor se apartó un poco, la abertura del sombrero se abrió y este empezó a cantar.

 _"Un nuevo año escolar ha empezado  
nuevos cerebros llegan para acabar  
con lo que sus demás compañeros no han podido empezar_

 _Transformaciones extrañas  
y encantamientos desconocidos  
Los secretos que moran en las estrellas  
o quizás aquellos que se encuentran en el fondo de la magia_

 _¡Un nuevo curso en Hogwarts!  
Con sus pasillos interminables  
las habitaciones escondidas  
y los profesores siempre al servicio_

Y todos se preguntan... ¿En qué casa quedarán?

 _Oh, podrías quedar en Gryffindor  
donde moran los valientes  
Gente noble, caballerosa  
que no se lo pensará dos veces para defender su honor_

 _¿O quizás en Ravenclaw?  
Con los alumnos más brillantes  
que siempre buscan las respuestas  
con curiosidad innata_

 _Tal vez quedes en Hufflepuff  
que allí quedan los leales y trabajadores  
esos que no se dejan amedrentar por nadie  
a la hora de defender a los suyos_

 _Igual y quedas en Slytherin  
la casa de los astutos  
allí donde la ambición y la inteligencia van de la mano  
y donde nada ni nadie te podrá parar_

 _Ya no perdamos el tiempo  
y empecemos con la ceremonia  
Que puedo oler sus nervios desde aquí  
(aunque yo no tenga nariz)  
¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!"_

Cuando el sombrero concluyó su canción con su voz ronca y levemente rasposa, los alumnos de todas las mesas, los de primer año y los profesores estallaron en aplausos y una que otra carcajada por el penúltimo comentario. El profesor Longbottom se acercó y lo tomó con delicadeza, alzándolo en alto para que todos tuvieran una buena vista de él, antes de aclararse la garganta y empezar a hablar. Por primera vez desde que entraron al Gran Comedor, Lynn se dio cuenta del pergamino amarillento que sostenía el profesor en la mano izquierda.

—En este pergamino —empezó a decir, alzándolo también— tengo los nombres de todos los nuevos alumnos de este año, en orden. Cuando yo los llame, deberán subir a la tarima. Entonces les colocaré el Sombrero Seleccionador y este decretará la casa indicada. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron todos los de primer año al unisono. Las piernas de Lynn comenzaron a temblar. ¿Así que era sólo eso? ¿Subir a la tarima, ponerse el Sombrero y aguardar a que este anunciara su casa? A simple vista parecía sencillo, pero en el fondo se moría de los nervios. ¿Y si el Sombrero decidía que ella no era lo suficientemente mágica? ¿Y si decidía que ella no encajaba en ninguna casa y la mandaba de regreso con sus padres en el próximo tren?

 _Si Rosalya me escuchara en este momento,_ se dijo, _me mataría._

Pero por suerte su amiga estaba demasiado ocupada esperando su turno como para prestarle atención a nada más. El profesor Longbottom desplegó el pergamino con una mano mientras sostenía el Sombrero con otra y leyó el primer nombre.

—¡Adamatti, Alexy!

Beth sonrió cuando Alexy echó a correr en dirección a la tarima y se sentó en el taburete bajo la atenta mirada del Gran Comedor. El profesor Longbottom le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador, que pronto volvió a abrir la abertura para anunciar la casa a la que pertenecería su amigo.

—¡Hufflepuff!

Alexy dio un saltito del taburete cuando el profesor Longbottom le quitó el Sombrero y se encaminó a la mesa amarilla con negro, que lo recibió con calurosos aplausos y gritos emocionados. Una vez que Alexy hubo ocupado su lugar en medio de dos estudiantes de segundo año, el profesor Longbottom continuó con la selección.

—¡Adamatti, Armin!

Armin, que había permanecido rezagado al fondo de los estudiantes tratando de encender su consola con el ceño fruncido, despertó de su letargo al oír pronunciar su nombre.

—¡La voy a guardar! —exclamó, escondiendo la consola detrás de su espalda. Todo el Gran Comedor estalló en carcajadas, ganándose miradas ceñudas de Armin, que no acababa de entender lo que pasaba.

—Armin —susurró Beth—, ¡te están llamando para seleccionarte!

Armin la miró.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! —exclamó de repente, entendiendo. Las risas volvieron a estallar mientras el chico corría a la tarima, ocupando su lugar en el taburete con los ojos azules brillando de expectación mientras el profesor Longbottom le ponía el Sombrero.

—¡Gryffindor! —exclamó al cabo de un rato.

—¿C-Cómo? —susurró Beth, abriendo los ojos. Su mirada buscó inevitablemente a Alexy. El hermano gemelo de Armin estaba sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff, con la misma expresión de quien ha recibido un golpe con un bate. La alegre sonrisa que hasta el momento había mantenido en sus labios había desaparecido, y las manos, que había alzado para aplaudir por la selección de su hermano, regresaron debajo de la mesa.

—Adamatti —dijo el profesor Longbottom, indicando con la cabeza a Armin la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todo el mundo había estallado en aplausos. Armin, con la boca abierta en una perfecta "O", se levantó torpemente de su taburete y le lanzó una mirada incrédula a Alexy mientras avanzaba hacia su lugar. Los de Gryffindor lo saludaron con unas palmaditas en su espalda y palabras de aliento, asegurando que Alexy y él no eran los primeros ni los últimos gemelos en ser separados, pero Armin estaba demasiado aturdido para escuchar.

—¡Ainsworth, Lysandro!

Rosalya apretó el brazo de Lynn.

—¡Es Lysandro! —susurró. Lynn se sintió tentada a protestar, pero la figura tranquila de Lysandro, que subía a la tarima con una mirada muy seria en sus ojos bicolores, captó toda su atención. El profesor Longbottom esperó pacientemente a que subiera y ocupara su lugar en el taburete para ponerle el Sombrero en la cabeza. El Sombrero Seleccionador tardó un minuto entero decidiendo la casa de Lysandro, pero finalmente exclamó: "¡Ravenclaw!".

—¡Lo sabía! —susurró Rosalya. Lynn vio como Lysandro se sentaba al lado de Leigh en la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde su hermano lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa y un travieso revoltón de pelo.

—¡Archibald, Jason! —prosiguió el profesor Longbottom como si nada estuviera pasando. Un niño de pelo arenoso y ojos azules ocupó su lugar correspondiente en el taburete.

—¡Ravenclaw! —exclamó el Sombrero dos segundos después. Jason se quitó el Sombrero con una enorme sonrisa y se encaminó a su lugar en la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde fue recibido con calurosos aplausos y miradas alegres.

—¡Belladona, Cheryl!

La niña de pelo plateado y gafas que en Hogsmeade había saludado a Hagrid con la pelirroja empezó a caminar en dirección a la tarima. Sus piernas temblorosas se notaban incluso por encima de la túnica, aunque el rasgo de nerviosismo más visible era el pequeño temblor de su boca cuando el profesor Longbottom le puso el Sombrero.

—¡Hufflepuff!

La niña soltó un suspiro de alivio y casi corrió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, abrazándose a sí misma, con las mejillas coloradas.

—¡Bennett, Elizabeth!

Había llegado el turno de Beth. Mientras la niña caminaba al taburete, pudo notar la mirada de ánimo que le dirigía Alexy desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, alzando los pulgares como si quisiera decirle: "¡Tú puedes!". Beth agradeció ese gesto, especialmente tomando en cuenta que Alexy todavía estaba confuso por la abrupta separación de Armin.

Beth se sentó en el taburete y miró por última vez a los estudiantes del Gran Comedor, que la observaban con ojos brillantes y curiosos. Estaba mentalmente preparada para todo... Menos para oír al Sombrero susurrar un par de palabras en su oído.

 _"Oh, sí, sí, curiosa, muy curiosa, y también bastante inteligente... No soportas estar sin saber nada, ¿cierto, pequeña?"_

 _"¿U-Usted es el Sombrero?"_

 _"Por supuesto. ¿Quién más tendría interés en explorar así tu mente?"_ El Sombrero soltó una risotada que sacó un ceño fruncido por parte de Beth.

 _"¿Qué quiere decir?"_

 _"Lo sé todo de ti ahora, Elizabeth Bennett. Y sé que no eres capaz de quedarte tranquila cuando una cosa capta tu atención o quieres resolver algún misterio. Buscas respuestas, y sé la casa que te las dará... ¿Qué opinas?"_

Beth cerró los ojos y asintió.

 _"Bueno, si estás de acuerdo, en ese caso yo te mando a... ¡RAVENCLAW!"_

Esto último lo gritó a todo el Gran Comedor. Beth sintió como el profesor Longbottom le sacaba el Sombrero y se levantó, mareada. Mientras caminaba a la mesa de Ravenclaw se preguntó si el Sombrero habría hecho lo mismo con todos los demás alumnos. Miró de reojo la mesa de Hufflepuff, desde donde Alexy le guiñó un ojo, y la de Gryffindor, donde Armin, ya recuperado de la impresión inicial, le sonreía con diversión.

—¡Berkerly, Kimberly!

Una niña de piel oscura y ojos de un curioso color verde pálido se sentó en el taburete. En cuanto tocó su cabeza, el Sombrero exclamó:

—¡Gryffindor!

Kimberly sonrió y se encaminó a su casa, que profería fuertes gritos y aplausos para recibir a su compañera. Sin duda alguna, pensó Lynn, ellos eran la casa más apasionada.

—¡Blake, Nathan!

Nathan era un niño de pelo y ojos negros y la piel muy bronceada que delataba que debía de vivir en algún sitio cerca de la playa.

—¡Gryffindor!

Nathan sonrió, con una sonrisa de dientes grandes y disparejos, antes de dirigirse a su mesa.

—¡Bones, Iris!

Una niña pelirroja con el pelo recogido en una trenza caminó hacia la tarima con pasos tímidos y vacilantes.

—¡Esa es mi hermana! —vociferó una voz desde Gryffindor. Iris miró con los ojos brillantes en dirección a la mesa. Un chico pelirrojo, seguramente su hermano, que llevaba puesta una especie de chaqueta sobre los hombros, se había alzado de su silla y saludaba a Iris con energía.

—¡Hufflepuff! —exclamó el Sombrero unos momentos después. Iris le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a su hermano al dirigirse a su mesa pero, a juzgar por la animada expresión del chico, no le molestaba mucho.

—¡Clarck, Charles!

Un chico de pelo negro con gafas cuadradas se encaminó al taburete con cara de aburrimiento. _Probablemente quede en Ravenclaw,_ pensó Rosalya, que no despegaba la mirada de los seleccionados, _tiene cara de inteligente._

—¡Slytherin! —gritó el Sombrero, proclamando a Charles Clarck como el primer Slytherin. Rosalya lo miró con ojos abiertos como platos mientras el chico se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin, donde todo el mundo estaba que moría de le emoción.

—¡Cole, Oscar!

Oscar era un chico moreno que, como Charles Clarck y Cheryl Belladona, usaba gafas. Llevaba puesta una bufanda alrededor del cuello y caminaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de nerviosismo tal, que acabó contagiando a la mitad de los de primer año.

—¡Ravenclaw! —exclamó el Sombrero al cabo de un segundo. Los aplausos estallaron en la mesa azul y bronce cuando Oscar caminó allí, con la barbilla en alto.

—¡Crawford, Ámber!

La niña de pelo rubio que Beth había visto pavonearse varias veces frente a la ventana en el viaje en tren ocupó el taburete con una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Hufflepuff! —gritó el Sombrero. Ámber Crawford se quedó paralizada. Lynn y Rosalya no pudieron evitar intercambiar una mirada complacida al notar la incredulidad de aquella chica plástica, que no parecía poder creer estar en la casa de Hufflepuff. Y ahora, si Lynn y Rosalya estaban muertas de risa, imaginémonos a Nathaniel, su mellizo. El chico, que como Rosalya y Lynn había conseguido un lugar en la primera fila, parecía tan sereno como de costumbre, pero en realidad no quería demostrar que por dentro estaba a punto de llorar de risa. Acostumbrado a ver a Ámber conseguir siempre lo que quería y habiéndola oído todo el rato en el tren diciendo: "Seguramente quedaré en Slytherin, como mis padres. Soy increíblemente astuta. Ninguna de ustedes sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer por conseguir mi objetivo". De todos los alardeos de Ámber, Nathaniel solo estaba de acuerdo con el último, pues él mismo había sido víctima de los chantajes de Ámber para conseguir algo que quería y había recibido más de una vez los regaños injustamente en su lugar.

El profesor Longbottom tuvo que llamar la atención la atención de Ámber pasando una mano por su rostro para que la muchacha reaccionase y, con la cara roja de rabia, se alzó del taburete y se fue a su mesa, donde los Hufflepuffs, que habían notado su cara de pocos amigos, ni se molestaron en saludarla.

—¡Crawford, Nathaniel!

Nathaniel subió a la tarima con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, aunque en el fondo él también estaba nervioso. A pesar de que no consideraba a Hufflepuff una mala casa y admiraba sus logros (¡uno de los Hufflepuffs fundó Hogsmeade!), sabía que sus padres no compartían su opinión y que probablemente le mandarían un _Howler_ como se enteraran de que su único hijo había quedado en Hufflepuff, como probablemente NO harían con Ámber porque era su niña consentida.

 _"Oh, vaya",_ murmuró el Sombrero en su oído cuando se lo colocaron, _"¡Qué diferente eres a tu hermana!"_

 _"Sí, me lo dicen a menudo",_ contestó Nathaniel con sequedad.

 _"Ella es bastante consentida... Adorada por sus padres y los amigos de sus padres... ¿Y tú? ¿Eres sólo la sombra de tu hermana? ¿Eres sólo una marioneta que tu padre puede manejar a su antojo y sólo sirve para darle una buena imagen a la familia en las reuniones sociales?"_

Nathaniel apretó los dientes.

 _"Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia."_

 _"Simplemente intento que reflexiones, Nathaniel Crawford. Dime, ¿piensas seguir siempre siendo sólo una sombra de tu hermana? ¿O quieres ser alguien en el futuro?"_

 _"Si estás intentando decir que debería ir a Slytherin",_ contestó Nathaniel, _"no quiero hacerlo. No quiero estar en la misma casa que mis padres. Quiero... Por una vez, quiero ser auténtico, quiero estar en un lugar que realmente sea para mí."_

 _"¿Estás seguro? En Slytherin podrías lograr grandes cosas... Oh, sí, recuerdo a tu padre. Colin Crawford, ¿no? Un alumno brillante, pero obsesionado con el renombre de su familia... Muy estricto consigo mismo, sí. Y tú quieres ser diferente a él, ¿eso significa que no quieres tener éxito?"_

 _"Simplemente quiero ser yo mismo... Y tener éxito por mis propias maneras, con mi propio uniforme."_

El Sombrero rió.

 _"Me caes bien, Nathaniel Crawford. En ese caso te mandaré a... ¡RAVENCLAW!"_

Nathaniel se levantó del taburete en cuanto el profesor Longbottom le quitó el Sombrero. Estaba tan cansado por su discusión mental con este que se derrumbó en la primera silla libre que encontró en la mesa.

—¡Dawson, Corin!

Corin era un chico de pelo castaño y brillantes ojos verdes que fue sorteado en Hufflepuff, donde fue recibido por un chico de pelo negro y gafas de tercer curso que debía ser su amigo o pariente.

—¡De Meilhan, Rosalya!

Rosalya casi corrió hacia el taburete bajo las miradas atentas de Lynn, Leigh y Lysandro, que parecían bastante entretenidos con la selección de su amiga. Todo el mundo miraba a Rosalya cuando el profesor Longbottom le colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador y todo se puso negro.

 _"Creo que ni siquiera hace falta preguntarte en qué casa te gustaría quedar, ¿no es cierto?",_ dijo una voz rasposa en su oído con una carcajada.

 _"En absoluto. Quiero ir a Ravenclaw, con Leigh y Lysandro",_ afirmó Rosalya mentalmente.

 _"Estás decidida... No puedo obligarte a ir a otro lugar. En ese caso te dejo en... ¡RAVENCLAW!"_

Rosalya se levantó con un saltito del taburete y emprendió su camino en dirección a la mesa azul con bronce, desde donde Lysandro y Leigh la esperaban con un sitio para ella a su lado. En el camino, le guiñó un ojo a Lynn, que intentaba contener sus propios nervios.

—¡Dewitt, Dylan!

Dylan era un chico de pelo y ojos oscuros, piel algo curtida por el sol y la nariz extraña, como si se hubiera agarrado a golpes hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Dragomir, Astrid!

Una niña que, como Armin, había permanecido rezagada al fondo de los estudiantes se apartó del grupo para ir al taburete. Los murmullos se desencadenaron enseguida.

 _"¿Dragomir? ¿ESOS Dragomir?"_

—¿A qué se refieren con _esos_ Dragomir? —preguntó Melody a una niña de pelo negro llamada Peggy, o algo parecido.

—Los Dragomir son una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico —explicó Peggy en voz baja—. Son dueños de diversos negocios. Hace poco adquirieron Flourish & Blotts. De hecho, dicen que son tan importantes que se codean con la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. Pero dicen que son muy reservados. Hasta ahora ningún Dragomir ha estudiado en Hogwarts. Siempre reciben su carta pero la rechazan porque prefieren instruir a sus hijos en casa. Es la primera vez que aceptan que un Dragomir ingrese —añadió con una sonrisa que a Melody le pareció maquiavélica—. Debo averiguar más al respecto.

Astrid Dragomir se sentó en el taburete con la gracia propia de una princesa, aunque no decía nada. Tenía el pelo corto y muy negro, y sus pequeños ojos color miel miraban alrededor con cierta desconfianza, como si esperara que de un momento a otro las ventanas se cerraran en torno suyo y se la tragaran.

—¡Ravenclaw!

Los murmullos se reiniciaron en cuanto el Sombrero fue retirado de la melena oscura y la niña se apartó de un salto del taburete para ir a su casa.

—¡Evans, Charlotte!

Una de las niñas que acompañaba a Ámber en el tren, que era morena y tenía una mirada penetrante, fue seleccionada en Ravenclaw. Peggy notó que Ámber miraba a su amiga con los ojos chispeando de rabia, lo que le sacó una sonrisa.

—¡Finnigan, Abdel!

Un niño de piel morena y ojos rasgados fue el siguiente en subir a la tarima.

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Fitzgerald, Marilynne!

La niña de pelo rojo y ojos de un castaño rojizo que había ocupado el lugar de Rosalya cuando esta fue seleccionada se sentí en el taburete, pálida como la cera.

—¡Ravenclaw!

Marilynne le sonrió alegremente a la niña de pelo negro que había estado con ella hasta ese momento y se fue a su mesa.

—¡Greenwich, Aveline!

Aveline era una niña diminuta, de cabello castaño y ondulado y ojos de un color amarillento, que fue seleccionada en Gryffindor luego de un minuto entero.

—¡Griffin, Annette!

Annette tenía el pelo castaño y ojos de un color miel.

—¡Slytherin!

—¡Hale, Laetitia!

Una niña de pelo negro azulado y ojos azules hizo una mueca.

—Laeti —dijo por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en el taburete. Cinco segundos después el Sombrero la mandó a Gryffindor.

—¡Hansen, Terence!

Un chico de pelo y ojos castaños ocupó si sitio en el taburete. Tenía una expresión tan arisca que a Lynn le recordó a Castiel.

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Hastings, Simon!

Simon era un niño bastante relajado. Caminó hasta el taburete con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, lanzando pequeños silbidos al aire. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules, casi violetas.

—¡Slytherin! —exclamó el Sombrero al cabo de un rato.

—¡Hatori, Ryo!

Ryo era un chico de pelo blanco y ojos azules que a Lynn también le recordó vagamente a Castiel por su cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Slytherin!

—¡Hernández, Angélica!

Una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones avanzó hacia el taburete con mirada neutral.

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Herz, Annie!

Annie Herz era una niña de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos grises que parecía muerta de nervios, a juzgar por el temblor de sus brazos.

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Hong, Li!

La otra niña que acompañaba a Ámber, que era asiática y de pelo corto, también fue escogida en Hufflepuff, donde la recibió Ámber con un gesto de mal humor.

—¡Jackson, Laura!

La amiga de Marilynne, la niña de pelo y ojos negros que había estado con ella todo el trayecto al Gran Comedor, fue seleccionada en Ravenclaw como su amiga. Marilynne prácticamente se lanzó a abrazarla cuando llegó hasta allí.

—¡Johnson, Robert!

Robert tenía la piel muy morena, ojos pequeños como cuentas y el pelo oscilante entre castaño y negro.

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡King, Aiden!

Un niño de pelo oscuro y ojos azules esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. El niño que estaba sentada a su lado le dio un suave codazo.

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡King, George!

El niño que estaba junto a Aiden, que se parecía mucho a él pero con los ojos verdes, fue seleccionado también en Ravenclaw. Alexy, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, miró a Armin con un gesto tan nostálgico que logró arrancarle una mirada de lástima al prefecto que estaba sentado frente a él.

—¡Leunam, Castiel!

Lynn estiró bien el cuello para tener una mejor visión. Castiel caminó hasta la tarima con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. El pelo negro le cubría la frente, impidiendo que viera gran cosa de su cara. Estuvo casi un minuto sentado, al cabo del cual su expresión ya era más que exasperada. Finalmente, el Sombrero exclamó:

—¡Slytherin!

—¡Marenet, Alba!

Una niña con el pelo castaño claro recogido en una trenza subió a la tarima, muy nerviosa.

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Moonacre, Celyan!

Celyan era una niña de pelo negro y ondulado que, como varios chicos en ese curso, tenía ojos bicolor.

—¡Slytherin!

—¡O'Brien, Erick!

Erick era el tipo de chico que da miedo con sólo mirarte. Entre su pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, y sus ojos de un gris azulado, todo el mundo tuvo la certeza de que, de mayor, sería uno de los rompecorazones de Hogwarts.

—¡Slytherin!

—¡Olsen, Alyssa!

Alyssa era una niña de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Palentir, James!

Ámber Crawford ahogó un chillido de emoción desde la mesa de Hufflepuff que, por desgracia, Marilynne Fitzgerald no pudo contener, dejando parcialmente sordas a las personas que estaban sentadas con ella. Un niño de pelo rubio y sonrisa torcida subía a la tarima mientras la gente empezaba a murmurar otra vez cosas de que "este año había mucha gente importante en el primer curso".

—¡Slytherin!

—¡Peterson, Caleb!

Un muchacho de aspecto bastante formal, con ojos castaños y piel morena, se sentó en el taburete.

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Perwinckle, Vanilla!

Y de nuevo, los murmullos se desataron. Melody, que ya tenía muy claro que no podía preguntarle nada a Peggy sin toparse otra vez con su sonrisa maliciosa, optó por manterse callada. Sin embargo Peggy continuaba mirando al frente con expresión risueña a una niña de pelo rosa y ojos azules que se sentaba en el taburete.

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Pryde, Valentín!

Un niño de pelo castaño desató varios jadeos cuando este enseguida adoptó un tono rosa mientras él subía al taburete. El Sombrero lo mandó a Gryffindor.

—¡Ravenswood, Maxine!

Maxine tenía el pelo corto y rojo con los ojos de color verde. La directora McGonagall, sentada en medio de la mesa de profesores, observó a la niña con cara de quien ha visto a un ser muy querido que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Robinson...!

—¡Crusoe! —saltó la niña pelirroja que había saludado a Hagrid con un grito. Los hijos de muggles y varios mestizos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que los sangre pura observaban a la niña sin captar la broma.

—Señorita Weasley, probablemente usted esté tan nerviosa que haya intentado relajar el ambiente —replicó el profesor con una risita—, pero le agradecería que no volviera a interrumpir la selección.

—Tienes razón, Neville. Lo siento —aceptó la chica Weasley, recibiendo miradas escandalizadas de los demás alumnos por atreverse a tutear a un profesor y una amenazante por parte de la directora McGonagall, que ya empezaba a perder el color con la impresión de que aquella niña sería igual de escandalosa que sus tíos y su amigo Teddy.

—Gracias. Entonces... ¡Robinson, Sean!

Sean Robinson, que era pálido, con ojos violetas y cabello plateado, caminó con una expresión tan seria que el propio Lysandro se sentiría orgulloso.

—¡Slytherin!

—¡Shepherd, Peggy!

Peggy avanzó con pasos rimbombantes a la tarima. Melody se removió con incomodidad, rogando en voz baja por no quedar en la misma casa que esa chica.

—¡Slytherin! —proclamó el Sombrero. Peggy esbozó una sonrisa que enseñaba todos los dientes y se bajó de un salto para dirigirse a su mesa.

—¡Snow-White, Belle!

Una niña de pelo celeste se dirigió a la tarima con piernas temblorosas.

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Snow-White, Rose!

La mirada anhelante que la pequeña Belle le dirigía a su hermana mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff se iba pagando conforme pasaban los segundos y el Sombrero no escogía una casa. Tal parecía, a juzgar por la expresión de Rose, que la niña estaba peleando con el Sombrero. Finalmente exclamó:

—¡Hufflepuff!

Rose se bajó de un salto y corrió a abrazar a Belle, que la estaba esperando junto a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—¡Sterman, Satara!

Satara era una niña de pelo negro y los ojos muy azules.

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Sucrette, Gwendolynn!

Lynn tomó aire. Había llegado la hora. Sus piernas temblaban cuando subía las tres escaleras que la separaban de su destino final. Podía sentir la mirada de Rosalya apoyarla desde su mesa, pero Lynn estaba prácticamente segura de que ella no quedaría en Ravenclaw.

Cerró los ojos cuando el Sombrero le tapó la visión.

 _"Conque tú eres Lynn, ¿verdad?",_ dijo una voz en su oído. Lynn trató de ahogar un grito. _"Una chica muy insegura, por lo que veo. No, en Gryffindor no quedarías bien, demasiado tímida y vergonzosa... Entonces, ¿a dónde te mandaré?"_

 _"N-no sé..."_

 _"Dime, Lynn, ¿tú a dónde crees pertenecer?"_

Lynn apretó los labios. Allí estaba la pregunta que ella no sabía responder.

 _"No... No lo sé. Rosa quiere que quede en Ravenclaw, como Leigh, Lysandro y ella, pero nunca me consideré especialmente inteligente..."_

 _"Sin embargo eres curiosa, y muy creativa. Tienes varias ideas innovadoras que podrías utilizar y desarrollar en Ravenclaw... Y tú también eres lista. Sólo hace falta entrenar un poco tu cerebro. Pero veo que también tienes una gran disposición a ayudar a otros, y tu lealtad no tiene límites. Nunca dejarías tirado a un amigo, ¿o me equivoco?"_

 _"No, no te equivocas",_ Lynn suspiró. _"Mi madre quedó en Hufflepuff por eso, ¿sabe? También mi tía Agatha. Y estoy segura de que se pondrían muy contentas las dos si quedo en esa casa, y mi papá estaría muy feliz si quedara en Ravenclaw, como él, pero, no sé..."_

 _"Pues yo siento que necesitas algo más de confianza en ti misma, y necesitarás de una mano amiga que te pueda ayudar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"_

 _"B-bien..."_

 _"Entonces... ¡RAVENCLAW!"_

Rosalya gritó: "¡Sí, Lynn!" desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Lynn parpadeó unos segundos tras recuperar la visión, deslumbrada por las luces del Gran Comedor. Ayudada por el profesor Longbottom, se levantó de su asiento y fue a Ravenclaw, donde Lysandro y Leigh le sonreían y Rosalya la esperaba dando saltitos.

—¡Swann, Charles!

Charles Swann no se parecía en nada a Charles Clarck. Se trataba de un chico alto, con el pelo y los ojos castaños y una mirada increíblemente pacífica.

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Thiel, Louise!

Una niña de pelo rubio y piel muy bronceada dio un paso al frente. Sólo estuvo unos tres segundos sentada en el taburete, porque el Sombrero finalmente la mandó a Gryffindor.

—¡Thomas, Priya!

Priya era una chica de piel oscura y ojos azules, regordeta y de aspecto amigable, que fue seleccionada en Slytherin para sorpresa de todos.

—¡Vandenburg, Petyr!

Un chico de pelo negro y ojos negros azulados se sentó en el taburete con una animada sonrisa.

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Velwood, Meredy!

Meredy tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos rojizos.

—¡Slytherin!

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en la cara de Meredy, generando un pequeño escalofrío en Melody. Realmente no quería quedar en Slytherin.

—¡Weasley, Dominique!

Finalmente, la niña pelirroja con los ojos azules y la cara pecosa que había hecho el chiste de Robinson Crusoe, sentada entre la ya reducida multitud de alumnos de primero, se dirigió a la tarima. Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw una chica de pelo rubio platinado y ojos azules que parecía estar en tercer año la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Gryffindor! —proclamó el Sombrero. Los leones estallaron en aplausos, mientras que la chica rubia, por su parte, le guiñó un ojo a un prefecto de Hufflepuff de quinto curso que la miraba con cierta pena. El chico sonrió.

—¡Whiteley, Melody!

Melody se apartó de la multitud con las rodillas temblorosas. Nathaniel, que se había encariñado mucho con ella en el Expreso, la observaba desde Ravenclaw, esperando que la niña tuviera la misma suerte que él y no quedara en una casa demasiado mala como lo parecía ser Slytherin.

—¡Ravenclaw! —exclamó el Sombrero. Melody miró a Nathaniel con ojos brillantes. El chico sonrió, señalando la silla que estaba a su lado, indicándole que podía sentarse allí. Melody caminó a la mesa alegremente.

—¡Whitlow, Zirael!

Zirael era una niña de pelo plateado y ojos almendrados.

—¡Gryffindor!

—¡Yukishiro, Aqua!

Una niña bajita y con lentes de sol se tropezó a medio camino del taburete, ganándose una mirada compasiva del profesr Longbottom.

—¡Hufflepuff! —proclamó el Sombrero. Aqua bajó de un salto del taburete y avanzó hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff con expresión cohibida.

—¡Zabini, Armand!

Esta vez no hubo rumores. No hubo murmullos. Todos, incluso algunos hijos de muggles, estiraron bien sus cuellos para ver la Selección del hijo mayor de los Zabini. Un chico de piel oscura, ojos rasgados y verdes y el pelo negro y rizado. Su expresión era arisca y seria como ninguna, tenía los labios apretados mientras caminaba y los brazos colgaban a los costados.

—¡Slytherin!

La casa no aplaudió cuando el chico Zabini fue a sentarse a su mesa, pero Armand no pareció darse cuenta. Se limitó a sentarse junto a Peggy que lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido procedente de la mesa de profesores. Todas las miradas se dirigieron allí mientras los alumnos de cursos superiores de removían, impacientes. Era la directora McGonagall, que, luego de hacerle una seña al profesor Longbottom, que al parecer entendió la señal y se apresuró a recoger el Sombrero, se disponía a dar el discurso de bienvenida.

—Debo decir que tenía preparado un largo discurso para recibir a los alumnos nuevos —afirmó con voz potente—. Un discurso de más o menos cinco minutos —Se empezaron a oír quejidos por todos lados de la sala—, pero he notado que los chicos de primer curso ya están lo suficientemente nerviosos, y en vista de que los de cursos superiores matarán a alguien si no comen ya... —Se oyeron algunas risas—, sólo me queda decir: bienvenidos a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia más importante y segura de Inglaterra. Nuestros principales objetivos aquí son instruirlos y ayudarlos a convertirse en buenos magos y brujas que utilicen sus varitas con la cabeza y sean ciudadanos responsables y decentes de la sociedad mágica... O muggle, si así lo deciden —añadió—. No consentiremos los pleitos, razón por la cual la magia está prohibida en los pasillos. No queremos hacer un club de duelistas, sino a personas que realmente valgan la pena y sólo utilicen la magia en casos necesarios o extremos. Tampoco deberán internarse en el Bosque Prohibido, porque aunque las criaturas sean mucho más amables hoy en día que antes, todavía existen algunos peligros, ni se paseen por el castillo de noche, porque podrían perderse o. en medio de la oscuridad, acabar rompiendo algo. Ustedes han sido elegidos. Tienen una familia, un hogar, y buenos profesores dispuestos a ayudar en lo que necesiten, así que no duden en consultar con ellos si tienen algún problema, especialmente con el jefe de su casa. Y, ahora que ya está todo explicado... ¡Que comience el banquete!

Así dio inicio la primera cena en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Voilá! El primer capítulo de mi historia. Con varios puntos de vista para conocer un poquito mejor a algunos personajes, y como será con todos mis capítulos. Realmente me inspiré para este y tomando en cuenta que siempre tardo más de un siglo en actualizar XD esta vez lo he hecho bastante rápido. Espero que les haya gustado, al que le he puesto todo mi esfuerzo y algunas veces he estado hasta las siete de la mañana escribiendo (en serio. Creo que dos o tres días.)

No contestaré reviews porque la mayoría del capítulo anterior eran sólo para avisarme que iban a mandarme su ficha, pero en el próximo capítulo, cuando ya tengan opiniones formadas, les prometo responder. :D

¡Saludos!

PD: Si ven que no aparecieron personajes como Karla o Violetta, decidí que ellas entrarían el próximo año, debido a su constitución que las hace ver más jóvenes que los personajes de este curso.


End file.
